


No, He's Into Me...

by emquin



Series: 9-1-1 reaction fics [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Crossover, Canon Compliant, M/M, buddie, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: Set right after the events of the crossover, TK and Marjan think Buck is into one of them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Marjan Marwani & TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 reaction fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140332
Comments: 45
Kudos: 849





	No, He's Into Me...

**Author's Note:**

> This came from inspiration by my own thought procress after watching the episodes last night and a tumblr post I made about it. I have never written the lone star characters before, but this was too fun not to write. Enjoy.

Back at the station, they all basically collapsed where they could. TK wound up on the floor, looking up at the high ceiling. He heard Judd somewhere and Mateo chattering on and on. Marjan sat down closest to him, nudged his foot as she sat down on the sofa with a groan. 

“They were something, weren’t they,” Marjan said. 

TK chuckled. “Yeah. You know, Buck was pretty cool.”

“You gonna follow him back, Marjan?” Paul asked. 

Marjan groaned. “I probably should. Be rude not to. But he was just — I think he liked me? With all the staring and stuff so that makes it weird. Not that he was bad to look at, you get me?” 

TK laughed. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about when it comes to Buck.” 

“And why is that?” Marjan asked.

“For one thing, he was flirting with me since he got here, he was willing to steal a truck to go rescue my dad—”

“And his friend,” Mateo pointed out, cutting TK off. 

TK coughed, but then continued on, “right, but who does that?” 

Marjan immediately nudged his leg on the floor. “Nope. Nope. He already knew who I was when he first saw me. He was mad that Eddie got to go with me on that rescue. And he was staring at me. No one stares like that without wanting one thing.”

TK was too tired to get a look at her, but he had known Marjan and the rest of the crew for long enough now that he could picture the look on her face without having to try too hard. It would be her upturned lips with that cocky attitude that made her badass. 

“He didn’t ask you out, though,” TK said. 

He could feel all of their eyes on him. 

“So, I think I win that one.” 

Judd started to laugh. “Or, you’re both too full of yourselves and don’t notice things that are right in front of you.” 

Paul was laughing too. 

“What?” TK asked at the same time as Marjan. 

“Eddie,” Judd said. “After he followed you, Marjan, I figured I’d find him and follow him too. He has a cute kid. And Buck is in at least half his recent pictures. And had the two of them not had different tasks to complete, I’m sure they would have been glued at the hip. How else do you think we knew what you and Buck were up to, kid? You’re not stupid enough to come up with a plan like that on your own. Eddie knew what Buck would be up to.”

“Oh,” Marjan said. 

TK sat up to look at her, but she was on her phone. “I followed him back,” she said. “Buck posts nothing but pictures of him and Eddie and Eddie’s kid.”

“Married with a kid. Tough luck guys,” Paul said. 

“No wonder he looked confused when I told him I had a boyfriend,” TK said. “He wasn’t asking me out. He was just being nice.” 

It was kind of funny. And if they did ever see each other again on the chance that TK was in L.A., or if Buck came back to Texas then they could have a nice laugh about it and TK could tease him about how they were both too flirty and had serious boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/) and if you liked it give the [tumblr post](https://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/641981424019374080/no-hes-into-me-9-1-1-crossover-reaction-fic) a like or reblog.


End file.
